<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night's Melody by NineTalesofLore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680533">A Night's Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalesofLore/pseuds/NineTalesofLore'>NineTalesofLore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Highschool AU, Kissing, piano lessons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalesofLore/pseuds/NineTalesofLore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn finds herself a little bored on a school night. Lucky she has a friend to bother with her company.</p>
<p>Based on artwork by @Judiszzz and @GZDraw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night's Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell over the city. Evelynn found herself bored out of her mind once again. She let a sigh, lifting up her cell to scroll through social media. "Boring... Dull... Seen it." The woman muttered to herself, growing more annoyed by the minute. She closed her apps and saw her home screen. The sight of Ahri with her arms around her neck put a sly little smile on her lips. "I should see how my little Kit is doing." Evelynn pulled up her contacts giving Ahri a call, knowing that she would pick up if it was her. </p>
<p>The kitsune was at her desk, studying for the midterms that were coming up. She pinch the bridge of her nose, feeling her brain growing more numb with every word she read. Her ear twitched at the buzz of her phone. She glanced over to see that it was Eve. Her heart skipped a beat and she could even feel heat on her cheeks. Ahri picked up the call, clearing her throat before speaking. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Hey~Kit. How's the pile of homework I bet you're knee deep into?" The punk teased. Ahri would always take on more than she could handle. AP Classes. Extra credit. Anything she could do to stay ahead, so it's not like Eve was wrong. Ahri rolled her eyes before replying. "I finished the homework about thirty minutes ago." Her tail flicking in pride. "Right now I'm just studying for the midterms next week. Like you should be doing." The fox teased back.</p>
<p>"Oh please. Like I need to study for 'exams' when I can just blow the teacher again." Evelynn letting this crude look of pride grow upon her face.</p>
<p>"Evelynn!!" Ahri shouted back, her ears lowering in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Oh suck it up, Princess, I'm so bored. And I know that soooomebody could use a break from all the math she's jerking off." Ahri's ears lowered from slight embarrassment. She could even feel the heat returning to her cheeks. It was clear what Evelynn wanted and Ahri was not one to say no to her. "Well... My parents are out for the night. I guess you could..." Her voice fading away, only to be cut off by her friend's excitement. "Perfect! I'll be over soon. Kisses~" With that, the call ended.</p>
<p>Less than twenty minutes passed before the diva was outside of Ahri's home. The kitsune had spent the last bit of time cleaning and putting away her books so as not to give her friend more fuel for her teasing. Her phone buzzed once again, lighting up as the arrival text appeared. 'Let me in, Kit.' Ahri rushed down the stairs, opening the door for her friend. "You came over pretty quickly. I wasn't expecting you for another ten or so minutes."</p>
<p>"I don't really live that far away." Eve walked right in, giving a quick wink to her fox. She glanced around the darkened living room, getting a good look of the house. It was dark all throughout the house except for Ahri’s room upstairs. Which was only lit up by old white Christmas lights that her and the fox hung up years ago. "Guess mom and pop are having date night?" The punk asked, as she wandered around.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's their anniversary. So they'll be gone until morning." Ahri's tail swaying side to side, shrugging at the question. "Hotel and all."</p>
<p>A flash of excitement ran across the young punk's eyes. She turned on her heel, stopping to meet Ahri's shakey gaze. "And you didn't think to invite me over sooner? How rude of you, Kit." Evelynn made her way up the stairs. She took the path that would lead to Ahri's room, smirking back at the kitsune. Ahri's ears stood on end from how quickly her friend moved. "Ah-Wait up!" The fox replied, following behind.</p>
<p>As Ahri came into her room, she found that Eve was standing over her old digital keyboard. During her childhood, Ahri would spend every night practicing on it. It brought her a level of peace that she couldn't explain to anymore. Just a wave of calm and a sense of fantasy. Her mind would escape to a world she could create with just the stroke of the keys. As she got older, her interests had shifted to her studies. Rather, her parents had shifted her interests to her studies and piano became nothing more than an afterthought.</p>
<p>Evelynn was tapping away at the keys, just seeing what each one sounded like. "How come you don't play this anymore, Kit?"</p>
<p>The question hit Ahri like a truck. Her ears lowered, showing off just how unsure of herself she truly was. "I... guess that once I grew older. It wasn't as important to my parents as it was to me. So..." She gestured vaguely, unable to form the right words. </p>
<p>Evelynn kept tapping away, while her eyes were fixed on Ahri's features. She could see just how uncomfortable it was for Ahri to be thinking about herself. It bothered her to see Ahri so low on herself. "Hey. Which one of these note thingies am I hitting?" Evelynn asked as Ahri's ear twitched at the repeated sound.</p>
<p>The young fox made her way over to Eve's side, smiling as she looked down to see that Evelynn had been hitting the same key over and over. "You've been pressing D♭ for some time now." Ahri chuckled at her friend.</p>
<p>Evelynn gave her a shrug in return, turning her attention back to the keyboard. "I like the black ones, what can I say?" Another smug look coming onto her face. Ahri could never understand how Evelynn was so confident in everything she has ever done. Some part of her really admires that about her friend.</p>
<p>The kitsune placed her hand gently on Evelynn's left arm. "Here." She then reached down, guiding Eve's hands along the keyboard to show her how to start. "Is there anything specific you'd like to learn?" Ahri put her old music book up on the stand, flipping through the pages to show what songs that she could teach her.</p>
<p>The blue streaked punk found her face growing warm at the simple touches. Her head turned away so as not to let Ahri see her blush. "Anything you recommend for me, Kit. I'm pretty sure that I can learn it. No doubt." Evelynn finds herself unsure for once in her life. Yet she couldn’t let Ahri see it. She looked up at the sheet of music before her and started to play with Ahri's soft guidance.</p>
<p>Ahri's tail began to swish back and forth with excitement. To hear the notes of her once beloved hobby being played so softly by her even more beloved friend. It brought so much joy to her that she just couldn't contain it.</p>
<p>Then the misnote came, making Evelynn curse out of frustration. "Fuck! I almost had that." The punk cried out. Evelynn glanced down at Ahri's hand that was still on her arm. The kitsune grip was so soft and supportive. She couldn't quite understand it. How can someone be so damn kind and so pretty?</p>
<p>Ahri practically had sparkles in her eyes, she was so proud of Eve. "You did amazing for your first time! Are you sure that you've never played before?" The fox's tail was now going even faster than before. Her excitement was clear and it made Evelynn want to see more of it.</p>
<p>Evelynn looked over every feature on Ahri's body. The soft fur on her ears and tail. The tender touch of her little kit. It was all so calming to her. She turned to face her friend, a hand reaching up to touch along the side of her face. Evelynn’s thumb going over the markings on Ahri’s cheek. “I used to watch you play all the time when we were kids, Ahri. While I never played…” She had a bit of a smirk coming to her lips. “I can say that I enjoyed watching you.” Every word that came from the punks lips were sincere and kind, despite the cocky look on her face.</p>
<p>The kitsune’s tail moved slower, watching the glow in Eve’s eyes flicker. She felt mesmerized by her gaze and aura. Evelynn always had such a hold on Ahri. She could never truly explain herself whenever anybody asked why. Her cheeks felt so warm and her ears lowered with slight embarrassment and wonder. “Eve…” Ahri muttered softly.</p>
<p>The punk placed her free hand on Ahri’s hip, guiding her to lean back onto the piano. The fox’s palm pressing down on the keys, letting the sour notes cut through the silent air between them. Evelynn lifted up her kit’s glasses to get a better look at her aqua eyes. With a slight hum she brushed a bit of hair from Ahri’s face. “I can hear your heart beating so fast, my Kit.” Despite being alone, Evelynn whispered just for Ahri to hear. “Are you scared that I might bite you?” She teased.</p>
<p>What she said was true. Ahri’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Evelynn’s touch was so gentle and kind to her. The kitsune couldn’t place why her voice sounded so threatening, yet enticing. The punk’s smile was so alluring that it pulled her very spirit in. “I…” Ahri’s throat felt so dry. She didn’t know what to say. Her body should be feeling tense, yet in Eve’s grip she felt perfectly calm.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Evelynn closed the gap between the two of them. Her lips on Ahri’s own, kissing her with every bit of heart that she had for the fox. Both of their eyes closed as Ahri let out a soft sigh at Eve’s tender affection. The punk had never felt this good before. Not with anyone else. This feeling could only come from what she shared with her kit. Their years spent together, it all led to this moment. She moved slowly with Ahri so as not to overwhelm her.</p>
<p>Ahri felt every bit of her confusion about Evelynn fade away. She reached up, gently placing a hand on Eve’s neck, pulling her closer. The kitsune’s face was burning with warmth. Ahri gave a short lick to Eve’s upper lip, which was quickly returned with a bite to Ahri’s bottom lip.</p>
<p>Evelynn gave her a soft chuckle, pulling back from the kitsune’s lips. "Oh my God, Ahri! I've never seen you so excited before!" The diva teased, her index finger curling around Ahri's belt loop, tugging her closer.</p>
<p>She was right though. Ahri's face was flush. Her breath was short. Her eyes were darkened with desire and her tail couldn't stop wagging from pure joy. "Sh-shut up." The young kitsune replied. "You're the one that k-..." Ahri looked down, unable to say what had happened. Ears flattening on her head once again, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You kissed me." Her voice now more settled than before.</p>
<p>Evelynn watched as Ahri went from frazzled to calm in just seconds. She took a step back, her hand sliding along her friend's hip as if encouraging her to follow. "Because, Kit." The Punk replied, sitting down on Ahri's bed. "I've always wanted to kiss the girl of my dreams."</p>
<p>Ahri followed along, mesmerized once more by Evelynn’s aura. She was never more than a step away from her. Almost as if it brought her pain to be separated. Her ear flicked at Eve’s words, making the blush return to her features. "I don't unders-"</p>
<p>"Sit?" Evelynn asked, patting her leg.</p>
<p>As if on command, Ahri slid into the punks lap. She could hardly look her in the eyes, she was so nervous. Her heart was practically pounding in her ears. "Eve?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Ahri?"</p>
<p>"Why me?" The kitsune asked, unsure of if she wanted to hear the answer or not.</p>
<p>With a tender sigh, Evelynn reached up to finally remove Ahri's glasses. She set them aside, wanting them out of the way entirely. "You mean the world to me, Kit." Her voice was so kind for her fox. "Seeing you shine like your old self again with my terrible playing? You looked so cute that I couldn't help but want to share some of my passion with you."</p>
<p>Ahri's ears perked up at Evelynn's words. "You were wonderful, Eve." Her arms now resting on her punk's shoulders as she looked into her golden eyes. "Mind sharing your passion with me again?" The kitsune leaned in to rest her forehead on Evelynn's own, a hum still on her lips.</p>
<p>That cocky smirk returned to Evelynn's lips. "With pleasure, my Kit~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>